The invention relates to methods and apparatus for bonding of two subcomponents requiring precision alignment and clamping during the curing of the adhesive and more particularly to methods and apparatus for bonding subcomponents of magnetic transducers.
Magnetic head assemblies for tape storage systems have read and write heads for a plurality of channels which are allocated laterally across the width of the tape. This is a distinction that tape head assemblies have from heads used in disk drives which have one read and one write element. The functional components of the tape heads are fabricated using thin film techniques which create rows of structures with minute dimensions. One of the steps which may be used in the manufacturing process for a tape head assembly is the bonding of a closure piece over the subcomponent on which a plurality of thin film heads have fabricated. The subcomponents must be precisely positioned and then clamped with uniform pressure during the curing process for the adhesive which is typically elevated temperature. A uniform thickness of the cured adhesive is needed to ensure proper operation of the heads and, therefore, the clamping force must be uniform and well controlled during the curing process.
Thus, there is a need for an improvements in precision clamping devices which can meet the requirements of this and other applications.
A precision clamping apparatus according to the invention will be described which is suitable for use in an elevated temperature curing process for an adhesive. A method of using a clamping apparatus according to the invention will also be described. The clamping apparatus includes a base plate with a supporting surface for the component and at least two alignment stops against which the first and second sides of the component can be pressed. The pressure plate is flexibly aligned with the base plate to exert uniform clamping force on the component to allow uniform thickness of cured adhesive between internal surfaces of the subcomponents. The pressure plate is made self-aligning with the surface of the component by being urged toward the supporting surface by a resilient structure which is in turn held in position by attachment to the base plate. The uniform clamping force is achieved by aligning the pressure plate with the base plate by guides which allow vertical movement and by urging the pressure plate toward the base plate with a resilient structure which is in turn held in position by attachment to the base plate. Adjustable lateral fingers are provided to urge the component against the alignment stops.